


Game of Tag // A (Gabriel x Reader) AU

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: All throughout the year in the small town of Lawrence, Kansas, a group of highly competitive friends hit the ground running in a no-holds-barred game of tag they've been playing since they were kids in grade school - risking their necks to take each other down with the battle cry "You're it!". This year, Y/N finally moves back to her hometown after years of working on her career in journalism in NYC. And now that she's home, she is again drawn back into the elaborate game that has spanned the past 30 years. That's not all, though. Y/N is also reunited with Gabriel Novak. A guy with whom she's had a tiny bit of a thing for ever since they were children. She just doesn't know that he, too, has harbored the same feelings all these years. Still, that's not the only focus of this story. You see, Gabriel is also the only undefeated player in this elaborate game of tag. And this year, everyone is going to make it their mission to finally get him.  However, he knows they're coming... and he's ready.NOTE: This story was inspired by the trailer for the 2018 movie called "Tag".





	Game of Tag // A (Gabriel x Reader) AU

It was at moments much like these that one Jessica Moore-Winchester was glad she had come to live in a town where everyone was so close with each other. A town where just about everyone knew everyone. A town that, no matter who you were, you could hear about something exciting happening for someone and actually be genuinely excited and happy for them yourself.

"Meg is going to love it, Cas. I'm so happy for you!" Jess squealed excitedly, leaning against the coffee counter Castiel Novak stood behind as he showed her the diamond-surrounded ruby engagement ring he planned to propose to his girlfriend with.

"Thank you, Jess." Cas chuckled, closing the ring box before placing it back inside his jacket pocket. "It's been ten years, so I figured it was probably time. Just hope she says yes."

"She'll say yes." Jess rolled her eyes playfully, tapping her fingers against the top of the counter. "At least you didn't wait thirty years and not tell the person you like that you actually like them. You know, like a certain someone we know."

"Hey, he's not the only oblivious one." Cas pointed out as he went about making Jess her regular vanilla bean latte. "She's the one that moved away."

"To further her career." Jess reminded him. "Granted, she hasn't been home in a while, but she has come back for visits before. And besides, it's not like you can get that far in journalism when you live in this small town. Anyway, it doesn't really matter. She's moving back."

"Thank the universe for that." Cas sighed as he handed Jess her latte. "Maybe now one of them will finally do something about the thing everyone else has been seeing for the past thirty years."

"One can only hope." Jess giggled slightly, taking a sip of her vanilla bean latte and sighing contently as the warm liquid went down her throat. "Just out of curiosity, did you tell him that she's coming back? You know, for good?"

"Mm, sorta." Cas shrugged as he walk around the coffee counter and made his way over to the pastry counter to grab himself a chocolate chip muffin. "He knows that she's coming back to town. He just doesn't know when, and that she's coming back to stay."

"I see." Jess nodded as she watched Cas take a bite of the muffin he had grabbed for himself before making his way back behind his coffee counter.

"Yeah, I figured it'd be more fun for Y/N herself to tell him." Cas chuckled as he set his half eaten muffin down on top of the counter. "Gabriel's reaction will be great."

"Oh, you know it will be." Jess let out a laugh as she took out some change from her purse to pay for her latte. "Well, I suppose I'll see you later then."

"Of course." Cas smiled at her as he took the change from her before suddenly taking her gently by the wrist. "By the way, you're it."

Jess gasped. "How dare you! Giving me a false sense of security. Who tagged you?!"

"I did." A voice said from behind Jess, making her turn around to see a grinning Charlie Bradbury standing in the archway that led into her bookstore from Gabe and Cas's bakery/coffee shop.

Cas glared at her slightly. "Way to ambush me this morning, Charlie."

"Hey," She laughed, holding her hands up defensively. "don't blame me for getting here first."

Cas just rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Jess. "You and Sam still planning on taking that spring trip?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded, checking the time on her phone. "The Cayman Islands are a-callin'. Anyway, I'll see you around."

"Later!" Charlie smiled, walking over to the pastry counter before placing a book on top of it. "Oh, and Cas? Here's the next book in the series Gabriel's reading. Tell him I dropped it off."

"Sure." He replied before Charlie made her way back through archway and disappearing into her bookstore. He then turned his head back to Jess, said woman opening the door just as a certain someone entered.

"Gabriel." Jess grinned mischievously, immediately reaching for said man who immediately dodged her and rushed to the pastry counter.

"Sorry, Jess, but you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that." Gabriel Novak smirked before noticing the book Charlie had left for him on the counter. "Ah, I see Charlie stopped by."

"Like not even a minute ago." Cas chimed in before looking to Jess who still had her hand on the door. "Don't worry, Jess, we'll get him one day."

"That's alright." She waved him off. "I have another target in mind anyway."

"Who?" Gabe tilted his head from where he now stood behind the pastry counter, his finger drumming against the book Charlie had left him.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Jess just smirked before actually walking outside and letting the door close behind her, the bell chiming as it did so.

"Tagged her then, huh?" Gabriel questioned, glancing over at his younger brother.

"Yep." Cas smirked before popping the last bite of his chocolate chip muffin into his mouth. "And I have a decent idea of who her target is."

"And who would that be, little-brother-who-steals-treats-when-I'm-not-here?" Gabe questioned.

"Don't worry, older-brother-who-actually-owns-this-building-and-can-afford-to-give-away-a-free-pastry-here-and-there, you'll probably find out soon enough." Is all Cas replied with before turning his attention to the door as the bell chimed, signaling a customer's arrival.

***

" _There's no place like home._ "

That was the thought that ran through Y/N Y/L/N's head as she exited the terminal and started making her way to the baggage claim area.

I mean, don't get her wrong. She loved her career. She loved what she did. She moved to New York City to exercise her full potential in journalism. And she felt like she had done that. For the most part, anyway. After all, she had traveled on assignment to places like Cape Town in South Africa, Athens in Greece, Sydney in Australia, and Seoul in South Korea. You know, along with numerous other locations.

Y/N had gone to NYU before going to work and becoming the head of her firm's international department. She had originally started out traveling and reporting on the best tourist spots, but had grown and moved towards the deeper and more emotional stories of different locales.

Anyway, now that she felt she had gotten all she could out of what she had set out to do, Y/N had made the decision to move back to her small hometown of Lawrence, Kansas. She missed everyone. Her parents. Her friends. Everyone.

Don't worry, though. It wasn't like she was going to be sitting around doing nothing. She had already lined up a job as the co-editor of the local Lawrence newspaper. The previous co-editor had quit and Y/N's friend Kevin had called her up and offered her the position. So no worries there.

Y/N smiled to herself as she arrived at her designated baggage claim, she really was glad to be back home. And since she hadn't seen anyone she recognized waiting for her in the airport, she assumed she'd be making her way into town by herself.

Key word: _Assumed_.

"Surprise!" A familiar voice exclaimed before Y/N felt arms wrap around her. "Tag, you're it!"

"Jess!" Y/N laughed happily, returned her best friend's hug. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you. And hey!" She pulled back from their embrace. "You just had to get me as soon as I got into town, didn't you?"

"Obviously." The blonde rolled her eyes playfully, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. "Same as when, whoever's it at the time, gets Balthazar when he comes for the summer."

"Yeah, well, we got a few months before that happens." Y/N giggled before grabbing her suitcase off the luggage carousel when she spotted it. "Now, it's getting dark outside. I suppose I should get to my parents' house."

"Of course, but first," Jess began as she grabbed Y/N's carry-on bag from her. "I'm taking you to dinner. We need some girl time."

"I miss girl time." Y/N sighed fondly before they began making their way out of the airport.

"We'll have girl time tonight and then you can get reacquainted with everyone, starting tomorrow." Jess responded as they walked out of a set of sliding glass doors. "Oh, and maybe figure out who you're going to tag."

"Definitely." Y/N nodded with a laugh as they reached Jess's car before getting all of Y/N's stuff in so they could make there way into Lawrence.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry if it was a little boring. I had to get the story started somehow. Future parts will be better!


End file.
